Broken Arrow 2: Legacy
by QueenzSmoak
Summary: This story is the sequel to another story called "Broken Arrow". Taken place post season 4 and post the defeat of Damian Darhk. What does life look like for our heroes now and what will be their legacy?


Broken Arrow 2: Legacy

*Note this takes place after my other story "Broken Arrow"

Chapter 1

He rarely remembered his dreams, if only the same was true for his nightmares, but he did recall that he would often wake enveloped in a feeling of bliss like he had just been in paradise. That feeling use to leave him depressed and filled with regret as the cold mornings greeted him with a longing to return, but that wasn't the case anymore. Now, now when he woke, the warm bliss he felt remained as he reached out and felt the warm touch of her bare skin on the tips of his fingers, felt the indentation in the mattress where she lay beside him and where he heard the faint sound of her breathing in and out in natural rhythm. The lingering fear that it would one day be taken away from him again remained like a constant nemesis at the back of his mind but he no longer let it control him. He longed to expose her bare neck under her long curly hair, to kiss her shoulder and greet her good morning, but first as had become their ritual, he would have to leave her as he went to make her breakfast before she woke. Wheat bread, lightly toasted, no butter and a faint covering of honey mixed with cinnamon. A glass of water to help wash it down and a slice of orange to finish. The doctors had assured him that morning sickness in the morning was common, even past the first trimester, but he hated to see her so ill. The toast seemed to help, but most mornings she still struggled to keep anything down. Placing the glass of water onto the tray beside the freshly cut flower in the vase, he made his way back upstairs to wake her.

"Hmmm." She groaned

"Good morning." He smiled as he brushed the hair from her eyes. They stared back at him in annoyance for a split second, before they surrendered to fate and opened up to start the day. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm." She nodded back. "You?"  
"I always sleep well when you're with me." He smiled, handing her the tray as she sat up and re positioned her pillows.

"What about when we were…. You know…"  
"Apart!" He finished for her, "I think we both know I didn't so much sleeping during that time. You have a way of, I don't know exactly."  
"Making you feel safe." Felicity reflected recalling her own sleepless nights. "When I'm with you I can shut down and relax because I know, no matter what happens, doomsday devices and insane mad men included, that I'm safe. Does that sound weird?"  
"No, I think you described what I was feeling perfectly." He smiled as she finished the last bite of her toast. "Finish your breakfast and get dressed, there's something I want to show you." He ordered intriguingly.

* * *

"Oliver?" She asked inquisitively as he escorted her down the corridor of the Municipal building. "I've seen your office, multiple times, what on earth did you want to show me?"

"You'll see." Oliver grinned as he grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her into his office. "Here." He guided Felicity towards his chair and gestured for her to sit down.

"Thanks." She smiled, impulsively reaching out and feeling the smooth texture of the desk in front of her. "But Star City already has a Mayor and I'm not really looking for a job right now."  
"Hmm." He scoffed flicking through some papers on his desk, "I know how much you like getting behind a good cause, helping out those less fortunate."  
"Yes. Well." She blushed, "I guess those of us who have inherited billions of dollars have an obligation to help those less fortunate."  
"I'm glad you agree, because you are looking at the lead chairwoman for the Star City Free Health Fund."  
"Wait, what?" Felicity was speechless, that was something they had talked about many times, but the realities of free health care for the less fortunate was something that she never thought she would truly see in her lifetime.

"It's not going to be easy, in fact most people would say that what we are trying to achieve is almost unsustainable and probably impossible, but if there's anyone who can find the resources needed and get them to where they need to be, it's you."

"Me?" She asked flirtatiously, pointing a finger at herself.  
"It's been rather quiet lately, and since the fools at Palmer Technology fired you…"  
"Thanks for reminding me of that."  
"Let me finish, since you no longer work for Palmer Tech, I thought you might like something to pass the time."  
"You mean other than how we spend our nights together." She flirted with him, standing up and tracing her finger seductively across the desktop.

"Hmmm." He coughed, trying not to close the curtains and take her right before him. "If you're not up for the challenge?" He threw the ball back in her court.

"Oh, I'm up for the challenge."

"Good. There's just one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Marry me."  
"I think I already said yes, and I'm pretty sure that this." She said rubbing her belly, "Pretty much seals the deal."  
"I know, and I couldn't be happier, but I'd like to make it official. It's been over a month now since we ended Darhk and I would like to be able to stand out on that podium today and declare officially that you are going to be my wife."

"And what about the baby?" They had agreed not to tell anyone, not until they had a chance to work things out on their own first.

"At the risk of ending up on the couch tonight, I'm pretty sure that everyone's going to work that one out sooner rather than later." He hesitated she was after all almost four months along, "And I'd like to announce it proudly before it ends up as some scandal on the front page of the daily newspaper." He noticed her hesitation, and a hard rock formed in the pit of his stomach, "That is unless you're having reservations?"

"Me, no, never." She shook her head and went to stand before him, "I can't wait to be Mrs Oliver Queen." She smiled up at him, "It's just, I don't know if I'm cut out to be the Mayor's wife."

"Trust me." He grabbed her hands in his, squeezing them firmly, "Star City will be lucky to have you."

* * *

"Hey Oliver. How's things been?" Diggle asked as he entered the layer enthusiastically.  
"Welcome back Dig. How was your vacation?" Oliver was excited to see his friend. Things weren't the same when he wasn't around.  
"Very relaxing thank you. I can't remember the last time Lyla and I got to spend so much time together without someone shooting at us."  
"I bet."  
"Truth be told we almost didn't come back."

"Well I'm glad you did D."  
"I thought you said it had been quiet."  
"It has…. And I'm going out of my mind. Right about now what I wouldn't give for a little grand larceny or a simple take down." Oliver admitted as he poured a glass of whiskey for old times' sake.

"I hear you man." Diggle said pulling up a chair beside him. "Although I thought you would have had your hands full in other ways. Where is Felicity anyway? I thought she might be here."  
"I gave her the night off, she's been more tired than usual lately."  
"Oh I remember that stage, Lyla would be asleep on the couch ten minutes after coming home most nights."

"Did anything help?"  
"Not really", Dig could hear the concern in his friend's voice. "Don't worry, it doesn't last forever."

"I don't know how much more I could take, watching her go through what she does every morning and knowing there's not much I can do about it."  
"Oliver… if you're about to say that it's all your fault…"  
"Hmm.. no, I mean it is but. Women. They are so much stronger than us."

"Amen to that brother." Dig offered Oliver another drink of bourbon as they kept an eye on the quiet police scanners. "I'll ask Lyla to drop by and check in on her in the morning. See if there's anything she can do to help."

"I'd appreciate it." Oliver downed his drink in one gulp and went to pour out another when the familiar sound of Felicity's alarm rang through the bunker.

"What is it?" Dig asked, putting down his drink and looking over his shoulder.

"Bank robbery. 6th and Main."  
"What are we waiting for then?" He smirked as he went to gather his gun.

"I just need to make a call." Oliver said taking out his phone and calling for backup.

* * *

"Talk to me Curtis."

"They've tripped the silent alarm. Police have been alerted and are about ten minutes out."  
"They'll never make it in time." Oliver could see the men from where he was scouting the area.

"Heat signatures show three large bodies near the main vault. They don't appear to be going anywhere near the safety deposit boxes."

"I'm on it." Diggle responded.  
"Spartan, looks like they have a fourth guy waiting by the south exit." Curtis added.

"Watch your back." Oliver warned his friend.

"You too." It had been a while since they had gone out without back up, but it was just a simple job and they didn't appear to be too well equipped.

It was well past midnight now and the bank was deserted as Oliver crept alone the marble floor towards the rear vault room. His arrow clasped firmly in his hand ready to draw, he took up position behind a nearby pillar to check out the scene.

"Please!" one of the bank robbers cried out as the other two kept filling their duffle bags to capacity.

"Stop your whining." The guy on the right yelled back.  
"You have what you wanted, now let my family go."

"D" Oliver whispered into the comms.

"Roger." He whispered back.

"Hold off until you hear from me, something isn't right here."

"Copy that." Putting his bow back down, he tried to get a closer vantage point to find out what was going on.

"Curtis?"  
"Mr C here what do you need?" he answered in an overly chirpy voice, like he was in some role playing game.

"Hmm." Oliver replied annoyed, "I need to get details on the men in the vault. I think one of them might be a hostage."  
"Wow, how's that for a turn of events."  
"CURTIS!" What he wouldn't give for Felicity right now. Curtis was a good guy, but he had a tendency to get overexcited and talk too much.

"Right, sorry. Let me just bring up the footage from the camera. It will just take a moment."

"I don't have a moment, they're about to make their move."  
"Imaging is running the data now." Oliver watched as 2 more duffle bags were loaded onto a nearby trolley, then the man who had been begging moments ago was grabbed by the shirt and thrown into the vault.

"Please, my wife. You promised." He said as he was thrown onto his knees.  
"I did, your right." The tone was mocking, almost playful, "And your wife will be returned to you. But I never said anything about you being returned to her." He smiled as he shot him in the chest and he plummeted back into the shelving. "Time to go." He called out to his companion as they grabbed the trolley and headed for the exit.

"STOP!" Oliver called out, his bow raised.

"You won't shoot me, it's not in your nature to let a civilian bleed out just to get your man." He responded so sure of himself.

"Who said I came here alone?"  
"I don't for a second believe you did, but that's why I have a little insurance policy. If anything happens to me or my associates, then Mrs Hopkins will be joining her husband before dawn."

"You're bluffing!" Oliver tried to stall so D could get into position.

"Am I?" There was a sinister tone to his voice.  
"What do you want me to do?" Digs asked over the comms.

"Oh man." Curtis interrupted, "I don't think he is, Mrs Hopkins was reported missing 2 days ago." Oliver cursed under his breath, took a quick glance at the man bleeding out to his right and lowered his bow.

"Let them go." He ordered Diggle and Curtis,

"Smart move, maybe you're not as foolish as they say you are." He bowed, grabbing the trolley and heading out of sight.

"Curtis. Track that vehicle. D I need you in here, now."

"I'm on my way."

"Ambulance is on route, 5 minutes away." Curtis informed him as he set about tracking the sedan with satellite data. Oliver threw down his bow and picked up the injured bank manager. "I've reinstated the banks power as well so the alarm system should be back up and running." Curtis announce proudly.

"Thank you." The distraught bank manager whispered as Oliver put pressure on his wound, he'd lost a lot of blood already. Just as Oliver spotted Diggle entering the corridor, the vault door closed and locked shut trapping them inside.

"Oliver! Oliver!" Diggle cried out.

"D?" If he didn't get out soon then the cops and emergency personal would be here and his cover would be blown.

"Curtis. Get us out of here now!"  
"I'm trying but it's got a delayed time lock, it's going to take a few minutes to override it."  
"I don't have a few minutes." Oliver scolded him as Diggle tried to open the fault from the outside.

"What about your arrows?" Diggle asked, banging on the door with a steel bollard.  
"The concussion from the explosion would kill us anyway." Knowing this, Oliver was still tempted to try it, anything to avoid being found out.

They could hear the sirens in the background, the ambulance was pulling up outside.  
"CURTIS! Open this vault NOW!" Oliver bellowed.

"Hold on." Curtis was trying frantically to break the code.  
"D get out of here, go."

"I'm not going anywhere."  
"Please. No need for both of us to be identified. Besides, if this goes south I need to know that you'll be there for Felicity."  
"Damn it Oliver." Diggle knew he was right, no matter how much good he had done for the city, he was still a wanted criminal. There's would be charges to answer to and crimes to pay for. Even if he was the Mayor. "I won't be too far." He promised him.

Oliver looked down towards the now unconscious bank manager at his feet. Was this really the end of the green arrow? He thought about calling Felicity, hearing her voice and telling her what was happening before it was splashed all over the news. How would he ever make this up to her? He was just about to dial her number when the heavy 'thunk' of the door lock echoed around the room and the vault door popped open.

"Hurry Oliver, they're right behind me." Diggle reached out for Oliver's hand to help him out of the vault, as the bank manager lay on the floor, barely breathing.

"We'll discuss this later Curtis." Oliver scolded him down the line.

"Yes sir." Curtis responded back. Dear god, I'm a dead man. He thought to himself, they're going to find my body in tiny little pieces on some deserted island somewhere.


End file.
